


Bundle of bones

by BlobBeing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans, Child Abandonment, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depression, Gen, Innocent Papyrus, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Needs A Hug, Snowdin, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Papyrus, Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobBeing/pseuds/BlobBeing
Summary: Two small skeleton monsters live their childhood in the shadows of the underground.





	1. Who and what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh first chapter for a dumb idea for a story  
> Hope you enjoy

Snowdin was dark, which made sense beacuse it was night, or at least what you would class as night.  
The underground never got any natural light so there wasn't really any way to tell weather it was night or not, the monster of the underground just assumed what time and would go to sleep.  
  
Its was the one time of the day where everything would get darker beacuse of lights being swich off in houses and shops.  
You would imagine it eire,  but no there was and odd peace of being in a sleeping town.  
  
Despite the time one shop was open ... its warm orange lights glistening off the snow and the melody like hum of voices hushed inside.  
The bar glowed warm amoug the cold dark sleepy town, almost as if you could touch the brickwork and feel the warmth.  
  
Out the back a small figure huddled covered in a large coat and odd fabrics ,its face hidden under its hood.  
It was shaking slightly and rocked gentally back and forth.  
Its seamed to be clinging to something,  
cradling something.  
  
Suddenly the back door open ,rushing out light and unmuffling the chatter of voices.  
  
The small figure shifted still and shrank under the coat.  
  
In the door way stood a flame monster.  
He looked young and had glasses over his what you would have guessed eyes.  
He was wearing a shirt and bow tie with a gray hoodie over the top, almost as if he put in half amount of effort and gave up.  
  
In his hands he was holding two plats of ash which presumably must have been food.  
  
He spoke in what would have mistoke for a voice .It was more like hisses and crackles of flames with a slight whisper of an voice.  
But besides the strangeness of this you could still make out the announced of a child in his voice.  
  
" **I don't get why he got so mad** " the flame monster exclaimed tipping the two plates of ash into the bins besides him.  
  
" **It was only two burgers .. and besides it was be-..."**  
  
He rub the bridge of his 'nose' and let out a sigh.  
  
" **I'm talking to myself again ... aghhh** "  
  
Turning around he headed into the warm again.  
  
But the a small shift court his eye.  
  
" **Hello?** "  
  
The flame monster stepped out , this time further then before.  
He left the door open, letting the light eliminate the area where the movement had come from.  
  
" **Urr... is anyone there?** "  
  
The small figer let out a breath the he was holding.  
  
" **Hey** " the flame monster aproached the small bundle of fabric.  
  
" **Are you ok?** "  
  
Before he could reach down ,the small creature stubbled as he stood. Shattering across the snow.  
Until suddenly he fell face first, refusing to use his hands to catch his fall.  
  
" **Hey wait-** "  
  
A small whimper escaped the buddle followed by a cry of a baby.  
The figure sat up and hugged the martial infount of him.  
  
He wasnt the one crying.

  
In the bundles arm wrapped up in red cloth was a small shivers creature.  
Tears rolled down its face as it cried.  
  
" **Sssh shhh ... im s-sorry papy .... i didnt mean to 'urt you** " the bundle sniff rocking the small creature in its arms.  
  
" **P-please dont start crying again** "  
He sounded very young ... stumbling over his words.  
  
" **I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you** "The flame monster said ,taking a brisk step forward.  
  
The little bundle darted around desperately looking up to the flame monster.  
  
Although his hood shadowed his face ,you could see his small face under it.  
  
He was a skeleton monster.  
  
His big glowing eyelights stared up at the flame monster. Tears brimming the edges.  
  
" **No y-your not scary .... i fell on papy** "  
He said with a childish tone.  
  
" **Um... you can come into the warm ... if you like...** " the flame monster shrugged.  
  
" **No you'll take 'im away** "  
  
" **W-what-** " before the flame monster finshed what he said the small bundle darted into the woods, despairing into the darkness.  
  
The flame monster just stood with one of his arms still out stretched slightly.  
  
" **Who and what just happen?** "


	2. Too young for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get into trouble 
> 
> Das all imma say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh second chapter .... this was quick beacuse i had time this weekend 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Also sorry for spelling mistakes

" **Papy?** " Sans whispers 

He didnt want to wake papyrus up if he was asleep ... but still wanted to make sure he wasn't awake.

Papyrus didnt respond, he just breathed peaceful wrapped up in all the fabric sans could find ,even his own coat .He figured he would rather be wet if it ment papyrus felf more safe.

Today hadn't been the greatest day. Sans had woke up late and had to leave papyrus when he was awake to find food. He didnt even find that much to eat in the end.

So sans felt papyrus deserved his coat this one day ,to keep him comfy.

He leened his back against the cold wall and sighed.

They were temporary hidding out in a abandon shed on a small part of land in between the edge of Snowdin and the entrance to the Waterfalls caves 

It wasnt much a for structure , one of the walls had a huge gap and it was a little lopsided , but it was shelter and hidden enough from the roads and pathways.

They had been hidding for as long as sans could remember, tho from what he couldnt . He just felt it wasnt safe around people and he most surtainly didn't turst them with his brother.

It was getting hard tho. Papyrus was getting older and asking more question that sans couldnt answer. Sans was young himself and didnt understand things. Instead he would tell paps stories he made up. Thos stories he had answers to.

Still it was so hard for sans to entertain his brother ,hardly sleeping and cutting down on how much food he eat so he come give it to his fast growing brother. But it was worth it , for papyrus.

Standing up he react for a rucksack, swinging it over his shoulder. It was almost the same size of him and hanged awkwardly on his back. But it would do.

He step out of what seamed pointless door and looked back before pushing it back.

Papyrus was smiling in his sleep ,clutching the sleeve of Sans' coat.

Sans smiled to himself before heading into the trees.

 ***

The snow crunched softly under Sans' bear feet. He wasnt heavy so he didnt sink that deep ,but he could still feel the snow between his toes.

Skeletons didn't feel the cold but the dampness and uneven ground was still uncomfibible. He had wrap fabric around the souls of his feet to help a little. But it waa still anoyying him, thats why he had decied to find shose that fit.

The dump ground was the place to go. So much clothes as well as other items had fallen there. Granted most of the clothes were too big for sans and his brother. But it came to the point thta sans didnt care if he had to wear shose that slowed him down ,his feet were really hurting.

He came to a small clearing with a tunnel which lead to waterfall. Not many people knew about this way. Sans had only seen Temmie's and sometimes a old monster walk through here. Luckily it was late so not many monsters were walking around.

Stepping gentally sans climbs off a heap of sharp stones. He could feel this mist of that river nearby.

The dump looked the same. Besides some new and toppled other piles.

" **Shose ,shose** " sans mutter to himself digging into the piles.

It had been at least 10 mintues of ruminging intill he heard some falling gravel.

In a panic he ducked blending into the rubbish. Leaning his head so he could peep past the piles. All his terror was replaced with confusion.  
  
" **...Papyrus?!** "  
  
" **SANS!** " His little brother reply with a big grin on his face.  
  
" **Wha-...** " he lowerd his voice and stood up.

" **what are you doing here?** "  
  
His brother giggled and pull up Sans' coat that was wraped round him like a blanket. He bounced towards Sans.  
  
" **YOU left your COAT** "  
  
" **Y-yeah i know- ...Papyrus you shouldn't be here** "  
  
" **your being SILLY... you never go out without your coat** "  
  
Sans sigh. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
" **Look Papyrus i left it on purpose, we should had back now** "  
  
" **But i just got here** " Papyrus said with a sad puppy look.  
  
" **Well if your quiet and-...** " sans trailed off as he looked into the distances.  
He could see a person running down one of tunnels.

Without thinking Sans grabbed papyrus and hid in the far corner. He wrapped his hand around his brother's mouth to muffel the surprised squeak he made.

The figure looked like it was being chased ,constantly shooting glances to behide them. They yelped in shock when they step into the shallow stream. 

The figure was small and had smooth peach coloured skin with long brown hair. Sans had never seen a monster like them before. They were wearing a pink frilly fabic on their waist and had ribons wrapped around their legs.It was weird to Sans they didnt look like a monster. For some reason Sans felt like that was important.

The weird creature push theirself behind a pile and slid down panting for air.

Sans had completely forgot he still hand his hand over papyrus mouth intill he poked his hand. He let go but still helt papyrus to him.

" **Sshh** " sans put his finger to his lips and smiled nerously. Papyrus wasn't known to be quiet, which made the situation even more difficult.

Voices started to eco down one of the tunnel pathways. One sounded like a child and the other voice was deep that it echoed louder.

" **I tell ya i saw a human ,she was a little girl with pink ribbons** "

A human that what they were. Sans recognized that word. Every monster did ,even them. They were the hole reason the monsters lived here. Tho it had been years ago and Sans had never seen the outside world , so he didnt see the point to hold such a gruge unlike most monsters.

The voices appeared through the clearing.

The young one was a fish like monster with blue scales and thic red hair that messly hanged over her face. 

The other one was a very tall monster. Bigest Sans had ever seen. He had a kind fatherly face and was wearing a pink flowery shirt. To add to his dad look he was carrying a bag of shopping.

" **They went down 'ere** " the small monster said throwing her hand out in front of her.

" **Are you for surtain ?** " The big monster said with a patient smile.

" **YES!!!** "

" **Well if so we should still contact the guards, humans can be dangerous** "

" **yeah but your the KING, you should be able to fight them** " she huffed blowing the hair out of her face.

" **Oh young one, that may be ture but right now im not aquipped for a fight, i just got back from grossary shopping** " he said with a jolly laugh.

" **I think it would be better if we let the guards deal with it for now** " the big monster patted her head and turned back to the tunnel.

" **Yeah well one day ill be the guard your calling to** " the young monster said crossing her arms.

The other one laughed and they both disappeared down the pathway.

 

" **Oh YAY, they're gone now** " 

Suddenly Papyrus push from Sans and walked away from the corner.

" **Papyrus!** " Sans whispers as lound as a whisper was considered

" **What? They were the ones we were hidding from ,right?** "

The human scrambled to her feet.

" **W-who are you?** "

" **I'M ME!, and he's my brother** " he said turning to Sans who srank under his point.

This wasn't good, this was anything but good.

" **St-stay away! ... i warn you** " the human sniffed, tears coming to her eyes.

" **P-papyrus ... please** " sans didnt know what to do.

His little brother was walking to a dangerous creature that was threating him. Sans couldn't grab him beacuse that might scare the human to attack. But he couldn't let his brother to get any closer to them. Sans was in a panic he could feel his eyes start to glow.

" **Papyrus please come back here** "

This was the one time he need to know how to use his magic. He should try, he had too.

He wasnt that strong ,even having lower HP then Papyrus. But he had to try. He closed his eyes and focused on summoning magic. His soul and eyes began to burn with it but he still couldn't form them into an attack

He felt something and used it.  
  
Suddenly he felt his body shift and he appeared between the human and his brother.

What just- there was no time to panic about it now, he could see the human grab for something from the ground.  
  
Sans reacted for Papyrus' hand and tried to bring back the feeling.  
Just as he was about to shift he saw the human throw a rock.  
It hit him in the head sending him to fall as he reappear somewhere else with Papyrus.  
  
He fell onto a pile of sharp rocks and felt one smased through his eye to the back of his skull.  
  
With the loudest scream Sans had ever made ,everything went black.  
 

 


	3. Not what you would expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small bean papy being papy for a bit .... 
> 
> Stuff just happens pfff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short  
> The next one be out soon tho beacuse of it.
> 
> And again sorry for any spelling mistakes

The scream echoed down the tunnels.  
Asgore jump turning his head from where they just came.  
That fact it sounded like a child made it ring londer in his ears.  
  
" **Who you think that-** "  
  
He turn his attention to undyne , who was gazing drown the tunnel too, and took her shoulder.  
  
" **Undyne i need you to go call the guards** "  
  
" **Wait you think its the human?- i told you!-** "  
  
" **Yes yes but this is important undyne** "  
  
Undyne pulled a childish grid " **Ok sure ...whatever, but i told you they were down there** "  
  
" **And i thank you, now hurray please** " he said with a kind smile.  
  
" **Oh and please take this with you** " he handing the grocery bags to her and she nodded and took off.  
  
As soon as she left his sight he to took a steady jog down the tunnel.

  
Panic was building in asgore's mind, There hadn't been anymore noise since the scream and asgore wasnt even sure if it was the human screaming or an monster.  
Either way the scream sounded real ,not kids just messing around, terror scream.  
  
Asgore came back to a clearing he was only recently at with undyne.  
  
Nothin obvious seamed to be there, everything was still ,but i didnt mean no one was there.  
  
He started to scan the piles of rubbish.

All his surroundings felt like figer, abandoned clothes and rubbish layed around him, it was kind of unnerving.  
  
He had almost given up looking for movement till he heard the nosie of falling gravel.  
He follow from where i came from to a small entrance to a separate tunnel.  
  
There huddel behide a pile of clothes sat a small figer peering up at him.  
  
" **Oh Hello... What are you doing?** " Asgore said gentally.  
  
The figer hesitated then stood up.  
The small monster puffed out his chest.  
  
" **I was HIDDING from you...** " his features dropped in sudden realisation.  
" **OH ... please don't tell my brother you saw me, he would get mad** "  
  
Asgore smiled.  
" **Ok i promise, where-... where is your brother?** "  
He asked to hopes to find out what happen.  
  
The little monster pointed at a buddle of clothes infrount of him.  
Only now did asgore notice the fingers and feet of a small monster under them.  
  
" **He's here ... but he's sleeping, he can be very lazy-** "  
The little monster paused.  
" **But i think he may be hurt** "  
  
Asgore reacted down to touch the other monster.  
They didnt move ,they must have been unconscious.  
He move to pull their hood up but stop when he felt something familiar.  
  
It was dust.


	4. Alot more to this places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus being papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i finished this late 
> 
> And i apologize for any incorrect spellings

Papyrus swang his legs childishly as he sat on a chair, that he had drag down the corridor in front of the spare room that sans was in.

" **You know child you can have my seat to sit on if you want, its comfy** " Asgore touched his shoulder gently.  
  
" **But i cant put that chair here , its TOO heavy** "  
  
Asgore smiled, he realised now.  
  
" **Oh then why dont you come sit in the living room with me"**  
  
Papyrus gave a nevours glance to the spare rooms door.  
  
" **He'll be fine and we're not that far away if anything happens** ".  
  
" **Ok if your sure** " Papyrus gave a wide smile despite the nevours tone in his voice.  
  
He swung his legs forward and jump of the chair with a small giggle, Asgore smiled.  
  
" **If you want we could walk through the underground. I know some nice places for treats**." He crouched down to papyrus' level.  
  
" **REALLY?** " Papyrus beamed.  
  
" **Then i can bring back some for sans. PLEASE PLEASE Mr** "  
  
" **Of course** "  
Papyrus' enthusiasm made it alomost impossible not to smile.  
  
" **But ..."**  the little skeleton stopped in his tracks. **"then who would look after my brother** "  
  
" **Oh...** " asgore knew it would be a long time till the other skeleton would wake up.  
  
He had a seirous wound that was strangely difficult to heal. Further more asgore wasnt used to how the magic worked within a skeleton monster and didnt know how to treat the huge gap cracked across his eye.  
Lucky he had stop the bones from dusting.  
  
Sans had been sleeping for a long time now. Leaving him to heal by himself was probably the better thing ,as trying to force healing magic might worsen the injury.  
  
" **Its ok papyrus ill get someone i know look over him while we're out**."  
  
Papyrus fidgited with his sleeve and gazed at the spare room.  
  
" **Dont worry he'll be fine ... besides i think some fresh air might make you feel better.** "  
  
  
***  
  
Papyrus acted strange to say the least.  
Even tho he's was lound and excitable like a child should be , he was nervous and unsure about everything.

It was like he had never been in the underground. Even the heat of hotlands and tall buildings of new home seamed to amaze him like he hadn't even seen picutre or known of their existence .

Asgore thought it was bizarre. Everytime he ask Papyrus a question his response was that he didnt know or he would look at asgore with bewilderment like he was speaking a different laugh.  
  
Besides all that Papyrus was charming and sweet if not a bit exhausting with his enthusiasm.

He was constantly talking about stories his brother had told him and how he would want to become a hero protecting people like in Sans' story.

He talked about his brother so much that asgore almost felt like he knew Sans without even hearing him say a word.

The impression that asgore had got is that they had been living in many hidden places around waterfall and snowdin. And that sans would bring back food that he had found every morning. When asgore asked what they are hiding from papyrus didn't know.

This all felt so strange.

They were just children. They were just children living alone, hidding. They were just children without parents or a place they could call home.  
  
Asgore hoped to talk to Sans when he would wake up . He was older then Papyrus and probably understood more to why they were like this. But asgore didnt even know how he would react to him when he woke up. By the sounds of it Sans was very protective over his brother and fearful towards over monsters.  
  
Asgore just had to deal with it when it comes.  
  
***  
  
Currently papyrus and asgore were walking around snowdin. Papyrus walk behide asgore peering nerously around him.  
  
They came to a small shop.  
  
" **What would you like?** "  
  
Papyrus bobbed on his tip tose to she past the desk. The monster who was severing the food giggled as she watch him.  
  
" **Ive had those ones before ... can i PLEASE have that one?** "  
  
The monster leaded over to a shelf the had an array of warm golden bread-like buns.  
  
" **Good choice, that was my mothers recipe.**  
**How many would you like?** "  
  
" **TWO .....please** " papyrus grinned  
  
The monster gave him a big smile and looked up to asgore with a slight smirk.  
  
" **Is that alright with you?** "  
  
Asgore chuckled " **yes , he was gonna give one to someone** "  
  
" **Ah** " she reacted over and rapped two in a bright colour tissue paper.  
  
Asgore handed her gold but she gently pushed his hands away  
  
" **Its on the house, your highness** "  
  
" **Thank you, but i insist-** "  
  
" **for the little fella** " she winked  
  
Asgore smiled and gave her a wave before leaving, papyrus copyed him but swigged his arms with the endless energy he had.

They headed back home with papyrus blabbering about how he was excited to tell his brother about the day.

It was nice to have someone so optimistic around. Its had bean long, so long since asgore had anyone around , it was becoming lonely to say the least.

Tho it hadn't been the first time he had taken in a injured child that had no home as such, he just hoped that history wouldnt repeat it self this time.

 


	5. I swear i know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans dreams about something odd and familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop next chapter ^-^
> 
> Sorry its a bit short and as always sorry for misspellings

It was dark.  
Not the dark as in the colour ,but dark as in everything was off, it was just nothing and everything at the same time.  
The deafening sound of silent consumed any comfort.  
  
A memory played the surroundings started building around the darkness. The colours changing their meaning and appearance, faded like a memory.  
  
Sans sat in a room , it's walls were bare and lacking any creatively , but still looked like a  room that had been lived in for years.  
There was a familiar feeling to the room , not homey but i feeling of belonging.  
The walls felt distant but close giving the feel of throbbing tho nothin was moveing.  
  
He sat in the middle of it all. Tiny in comparison to the furniture.  
  
" **Where-** " he cringe to the sound of his own voice.  
He was so much younger.  
  
Instinctively he looked down to his hands and flecked his fingers , they were small and blurry to look at.

  
He move to stand in till he noticed the ball of fabric placed on his lap.  
It was Papyrus , except he was a baby bone. Really tiny even compared to sans himself.  
  
What was happening ,this was all so strange-  
  
Before Sans could finish his thoughts the door clicked.  
  
A shape appeared in the door way. Not monster, not Human ,not even animal.  
It was like tower of black tar, pulsing and spewing black liquid.  
  
It took what could be interpreted as a step towards Sans ,drawing close to loom over him.  
  
Speechless Sans shook holding Papyrus close to him ,so close he could feel his soul beat againts his own.

  
Whatever it was it wasnt happy, it leaded down over them dripping the liquid onto Sans' face, shouting words which sounded like another language.  
  
" **L-leave us a-alone!** " terrified Sans stuttered.  
  
He knew what it was , He knew who it was and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
The shape reacted for Sans grabbing him by his shoulders, the tar soaking through Sans' sleves and between his bones and joints.  
  
Screaming sans desperately pulled against it only to be pulled in tighter.  
  
In the chaos Papyrus started crying sans was probably squishing him, but all he could do was kick helplessly against the shape.  
  
It started grabbing out Sans' eye, pouring into his skull consuming all the magic in Sans' eye as he tired to call for the to light up in panic.  
   
It was taking it from him, taking his magic from him.

  
The room slowly changed back to nothingness the shape blending into there surroundings become all on big terrifying mess.  
  
The crying of his brother and his own screams blurred into white noise.  
  
Then something broke.  
  
***  
  
Sans woke up screaming.  
  
He couldn't see anything, he reacted for his face expecting to feel the black tar across his eye.  
However all he felt was a tight fabric wrapped across one of his eyes.  
  
He hissed as a sharp pain in his head stung where he was touching it. The pain hurt so much that all Sans felt like doing was curling into a ball.  
  
Where was he? nothing around him he recognised.

He clutched tightly to the bed sheet he was wrapped in. Hiccupping with tears. It was stupid he was crying he thought, whipping his eye , but after that dream and then waking up alone in a place he didnt recognize, he couldnt help it.

" **P-papyrus!** " he called out inbetween sobs.

  
He couldnt even remember what had happened before everything.

Why he was in this house? What had happened to his eye? Where was Papyrus ?  
  
There was only a couple things he could remember.  
He remembered being in waterfall and almost being seen and most of all he had the dreading feeling of something terrible happening.  
  
Some really really bad.  
  
Suddenly there was a click of the door.  
  
With a whipper Sans retreated further under the sheets.  
  
A shape appeared in the door way.


	6. Dont worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wake up to someone ... familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops its been a long time sorry  
> Been busy

A small wimper escaped sans as he buried himself further under the sheets, barely peered over them.  
Pathetic he thought, being so scared and weak that hiding under sheets aloung with trembling was all he could do to defend himself . But his mind was too chaotic to even focus on his own strengths or bravery, too much was happening for him to handle even one sensible thought.  
  
The shape was hard to see ,something with sans' site was wroung. It wasn't just the fact he couldn't see out if one beacuse of the banges, but it was clouded and dark.  
Distant.  
  
Despite that he saw the shape approach they raised their hands and slowly made it towards the bed. Sans could see they were talking but he was sobbing uncontrollably that nothing it was saying reach his 'ears'.  
  
He couldnt make out their features but he relaxed slight onces he noticed that they had normal proportions and weren't just a black gloopy mass like the creature he just dreamed of.  
  
He was breathing frantically, each breath hurting in his ribs. He was a skeleton he didnt really need to breath ,it was more of a useless function they had evolved to have. But right now he was wishing he would stop all together, breathing was horrible, he felt like his hole chest was collapsing, closing into itself.  
As hard as he tried to slow down his breaths, tears in his 'throat' choked him into more panic.  
  
With all this mess the other creature became more determined to calm him down and get his attention. They were still taking slow hesitant steps, but there voice was becoming louder trying to be heard through all the crying.  
  
Sans push the sheets to his mouth muffleing the his sobs. Finally he could hear the other monster.  
  
They were half way through a sentence when sans silenced himself. Stopping onces they realised there was no need to raise their voice.  
  
With a relieved sigh they smiled gentally.  
  
Sans vision was slowly coming back, no longer blurred with so many tears. He could see them more clearly now, the warm light from the open down outlining their large form with soft yellow golden colour.  
  
Sans recognised them.  
  
" **Can you hear me now?** " Onces sans flinched in response Asgore smiled sadly and sat at the end of the bed  
  
" **Its ok, your ok now** " Asgore said in the most gentle vocie he could muster.  
  
Sans didnt respond, he just muffled his whimper and stair fearful up at Asgore.  
  
With a frown Asgore collected his thoughts.  
  
" **I found you hurt in waterfall and brought you back here ... i mean no harm** "  
  
Sans glared at him through watery eyes. He didn't know whether to trust him, granted sans had never trust anyone before besides his brother-  
  
His brother, how could he forget.  
  
" **You've healed well on your own b-** "  
  
" **P-papyrus!** " Sans blurted out inturubting Asgore mid sentence.  
  
" **W-what have you d-done with my brother?** " Sans voice was saw and strained, he had sat up slightly still clutching the bed sheets, now away from his face.  
  
" **He fine , dont worry young one** " Asgore smiled kindly.  
  
" **He's in the other room sleeping. You have a very sweet brother you know, he's been missing you** "  
  
Sans didn't know what to say. He still didnt turst them but how long had he been ... out.  
  
Asgore carried on.  
  
" **Everyday other day we would walk around the underground and he would tell me the stories you made for him** "  
  
Asgore chuckled pointing to Sans' side to a small desk that had a plate of all sorts of treats stacked on it.  
  
" **He would bring back a treat each time in hopes that you woukd wake up for it. He shared everything he got with you** "  
  
Sans wanted to cry more. Papyrus had been all alone while he was gone. He must have been terrified when Sans got knocked out.  
  
" **Your brother really cares about you** " Asgore stood up and walked to the desk picking up a small glass wich looked tiny in his big paw-like hands.  
  
" **Here drink this-** "  
  
Asgore approached Sans who quickly urged back slamming his head against the wall.  
  
He screamed as the throbbing sting in his skull tripled in pain.  
  
Asgore ,almost dropping the glass, darted to Sans' side .  
  
" **Woah be careful child** **, your health is very low** "

Sans buried his head in his arms. It hurt more then anything he had felt.  
  
Large hands gentally grabbed him rubbing his back.  
  
Only now he realized he had started sobbing again.  
  
Suddenly a sound of a squeak floorboards made it way between Sans' sobs.  
  
Asgore had stopped rubbing Sans' and was focused on what was in the door way.  
  
Sans peered up between his finger bones.  
  
" **Sans?** "


	7. Sleepy heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much to talk about to talk about  
> But tiredness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short 
> 
> And sorry for bad spellings 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^-^

Papyrus was standing in the door way.  
He was wearing a pear of neat pyjamas bottoms and top which sans hadn't seen before. His favourite scarf still wrapped around himself, he had it buddle up in his hands like a blanket with it still being long enough to trail behide him.  
  
Everthing was silent besides Sans' tear drowned breaths.  
  
Sans didnt know what to do, he wanted to just jump out the bed and take papyrus with him, he also wanted to hide away from everyone and hope the pain would stop. But none of thos where an opition, he had to deal with it all now despite how much he felt like he was dying.  
  
Sans just sat still staring at his brother. He could she his face clear as day, expression confused.  
  
Papyrus couldn't see into the room, the light from the door only reach the end of the bed where Asgore sat.  
  
" **M-mr Asgore is my brother awake?** " Papyrus asked as if he had asked that question before.  
  
What did he mean? How long had it been? Had be been screaming before but not awake?  
  
" **P-paps?** " Sans spoke so quietly that he didnt even realise he said anything.  
  
Papyrus toddeled towards Sans out of the door light, " **Sans?** ".  
  
" **He's awake Papyrus ... but be careful he's still hurt** " Asgore lean towards papyrus lifting him up on the bed next too him.  
  
" **SANS! YOUR AWAKE!** " Sans winced at Papyrus volume as he crawled towards Sans with the biggest smile.  
  
Asgore chuckled placing a hand on papyrus' head.  
  
" **Maybe not so lound** "  
  
" **Oh** " papyrus smile flatten a bit but he still beamed.  
  
Sans was dazed to say the least, everything that had happened in the span of 10 minutes along with how much his skull was throbbing made everthing a haze.  
  
" **I've got SOO much to tell you Sans-** " Bobbing on the bed Papyrus giggled.  
  
" **I missed you brother, Asgore has so many more differnt coloured crayons, i drew LOTS and LOTS of picutre-** "  
  
Papyrus was speaking so fast that Sans was struggling to follow what he was saying, swaying slightly with dizziness.  
  
" **I could show-** "  
  
" **Woah woah, child slow down** " Asgore smiled kindly.  
  
" **Your brother has only just woke up** "  
  
Sans' eye sockets felt heavy and the room was slowly fading.  
  
" **But its been so long i thought- ...** " Papyrus frowned.  
  
" **We have all the time in the morning dont worry ... Look he's fast asleep already** "  
  
Sans had his eyes closed his chest gentally rising as he breathed.  
Papyrus looked sadly at his older sibling.  
  
" **But he's slept sooo much already** "  
  
" **Ah well thats becuse hes been unwell, dont worry we'll talk all we want tomorrow** " Asgore rubbed gentally the top of Papyrus shulk.  
  
" **Ok** " Pap had a slight disappointed tone in his voice but he still smiled.  
  
He shifted slightly looking tired himself.  
  
" **Is it ok if i sleep with Sans tonight?** "  
  
" **Yes yes thats fine, ill tuck you in even** "  
Picking Papyrus up and placing him besides Sans.  
  
Papyrus smiled up at Asgore with sleepy eyes.  
  
" **I'm really happy** " he whisper.  
  
" **I'm glad too ... goodnight Papyrus, both you sleep well** " Asgore finished tucking them both up neatly in the bed before standing up.  
  
Its was funny he thought, as what he knew about Papyrus so far, he always took a long time to fall asleep, always lound and full of energy. But he had already settled in and had his eye sockets closed,huddled up to Sans. It seamed despite how little he knew about the siblings, he could tell they cared about each other.  
  
Asgore had decided to stay with the brothers in the room. Not far if something was to happen.  
  
He leaned back in the seat that was on the other side of the room, after switching some lights off in the house.  
  
Both the skeletons were so small and young that on the king sizes bed, they looked like plush toys.  
Agsore smiled and before he knew it he had fallen asleep as well.


	8. Sans stop with the spooky stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up and needs to exsplain what hes been doing for the last 10 years of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorrrryyy so much for this taking so long  
> Just felt like no one cared and lossed my nerve 
> 
> But here yah go with another chapter  
> (Also so for misspellings)

With a gasp Sans woke up.  
  
His eyes felt heavy, it was a struggle to keep them open long enough to focus on his surroundings. His right eye felt like it had been stuffed with a spikey bush, he couldnt even see any light through it.   
  
But he remember that made sense,  
Didnt it.  
  
Making sense of what was happening waiting for his eye to wake up them selves.  
  
He did wake up before, he had a vague idea what happen then, but then again that could have been a dream.  
  
Agh it was all so confusing.  
  
The room came to focus. It was dark only the warm glow a bedside lamp casting Sans' lump of a silhouette onto the wall.  
  
Wait lumps? Papyrus, his little brother was curled up in a ball whilst wrapping his arm around Sans.. somehow.  
  
He was snoring quietly.  
  
" **Morning** "  
  
Sans jumped clutching to papyrus from the sudden voice.  
And with that a familiar feeling arose in his soul.  
  
In a blink of an eye sans moved from the comfort of the bed sheets to hard wooden floor.  
  
He yeliped bending forward with Papyrus still close to his chest.  
  
His eye burned fearlessly.   
  
Papyrus, unsurprisingly being the light sleeper he is, had been stirred awake by the situation.  
  
He could feel his brother fold into himself with Papyrus in the middle, hearing his distress and feeling his tremors.  
  
" **SANS Sans!** "  
  
He pushed himself from Sans' grasp to get a better view of his brother. Then he realised the sudden change in scenery.   
  
" **Wh- ... SANS YOU DID IT AGAIN** "   
  
" **Papyrus?** " Asgore existed the room in what seamed like a panic from the despairing skeleton children.   
  
He took a deep breath of relief.   
" **How did you do that?** "  
  
" **I didn't do it ,SANS DID. He's done it before... when he fell asleep for a long time** " Papyrus glance over to Asgore his small hands still steadying Sans as he whimpered.  
  
" **Pap-** " Sans winced " **w-why ... where? ... w-who?** "  
  
" **You dont remember last night?** " Papyrus cocked his head like a puppy.  
  
" **I- ....** " Sans was just at loss of words.  
  
" **Its ok you'll remember once you calm-** "  
  
" **Stay away!** " Sans growled stumbling to his feet.  
  
" **Im not going to hurt you, trust me** "   
  
" **NO no** " Sans went to grab Papyrus' hand only for his little brother to step away.  
  
" **Sans we can trust Asgore... he gave us treats and made you not ill** "   
  
" **But ... he-** " both Asgore and Papyrus were looking at him now.   
  
He was losing his nerves and looked away from both of their gaze. He dropped to the floor no longer having energy to stand up.  
  
" **I dont know why.... i just-...Papyrus you know we cant turst them** " Sans looked desperately at his brother, but Papyrus just looked as confused and nervous as sans did.   
  
Sans felt like everything was looking down on him, not just beacuse he was the only one crouched on the floor but beacuse he was the one who didnt know why and what he was doing, he felt he had just been found out doing something bad when knew he hadn't.   
To sum it up he felt useless.  
  
" **Who gave you the impression that no one can be trusted** " Asgore slowly knelt down to the skeletons level, relieving some of Sans' anxiety.   
  
After neither of the brothers responded Asgore carried on.  
  
" **Has-...** " Asgore look away before carrying on.  
" **Has some made you feel that way before** ".  
  
Something about that made Sans flinch even tho he didn't know why.  
  
Asgore noticed this and frowned.  
  
" **Sans do you know where your patents are?** "   
  
" **No we don't-** " did they?  
  
" **Is their someone who looked after you?** "  
  
Sans just glared at Asgore.  
  
" **I look after us** " did he think he couldn't.   
  
Asgore frowned. " **But someone must ha-...** " asgore stopped after seeing the glare on the small skeleton. It was probably better to ask when it wasn't so tense.  
Asgore sighed and stood up.

Papyrus shifted awkwardly being unusually quite thought the hole conversation. He look up at Asgore as he rose then back to Sans, who still was glaring.  
  
" **We can talk about it all later** " Asgore smiled down at Sans. " **You need to rest and clean badges** "  
  
Sans thought about running or even using his new power to flee with Papyrus, but he could hardly stand. And Asgore seamed ok tho Sans didnt trust him still but really there was nothin he could do or capable to do in his condition, so the only opition was to go aloung with it till he could.

Sans slowly stood his legs wobbling patheticlly. 

Papyrus alomst instantly was at Sans side helping him walk back into the room, following Asgore. 

Almost laughing Sans thought how dumb it was that he was soo weak his little brother had to help him walk. 

With a quick glance Sans look behide him down the hallway to what he woukd have guess was the front door.

He just had to wait.


End file.
